


With a Sense of Poise and Rationality

by lovelyirony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, F/M, also yes of course the title is a reference to panic at the disco, anyways sharon loves greasy food and she never eats wedding food, his kink? common sense, i wish mine was too :/, it was either that or etta james, sharon is very competent and this means sam is in love, they also have the best wedding ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony
Summary: Sharon likes things going to schedule. But sometimes things don't and sometimes...it's not the worst thing to happen.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 6





	With a Sense of Poise and Rationality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimannhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/gifts).



Sharon was a very competent individual in the realm of wedding-planning. She would get everyone on time, calm the bride or groom down, and make sure that no family started any drama before or after the ceremony. She was the best of the best in her field and everyone knew it. 

This was why if you worked for her, you had to know that you were in it for everything, from bridal meltdowns to weddings that you knew wouldn’t work out but you had to hold your tongue and ask if they wanted blue in their centerpieces. 

Sam Wilson was new. Well, he wasn’t new. He had been a star photographer in the wedding business for about seven or eight years now, and had built up quite a following. 

So when Lucky Thirteen had contacted him asking if he’d be interested in working some jobs with them, he immediately replied “absolutely” and packed up his gear. 

Sharon runs a tight schedule. 

“You’re meeting at this venue at eight a.m. sharp,” Sharon says. “Coffee will be provided granted you get there at eight.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Sam says, nodding his head. “Who’s the lucky couple?” 

“Erin and Aisha. They’re wanting a day to go perfectly which is what we’re delivering. Their theme was ivy and flowers, so nature is spilling all over everything. Hope your allergies are okay.” 

And just like that she’s up and moving to order the next person around. 

Sam texts Natasha that he thinks he maybe just saw the love of his life. 

“Do not try to ask her out during the wedding,” comes the response, and Sam nods. 

Sharon gets Stressed. 

This usually doesn’t happen because usually things are going to plan but the catering truck got a flat and she’s sent Bucky out to get the job done quickly but they’re an hour behind schedule and her attitude is starting to get to everyone and someone almost knocks over a stack of chairs. 

“I didn’t want you to panic, but now you are panicking, which is making me panic,” Sam says. “So let’s go out and breathe.” 

Sharon gives him a look. 

“Are you serious?” 

“We have everything that we can prepped. The day will still be perfect if I take you outside for ten minutes.” 

She stares at him as they’re outside. The venue is gorgeous, flowers and vines spilling all over the walls. 

“Permission to hug?” 

“Well, yeah,” Sharon says, “but why–” 

Sam hugs and squeezes her slightly. It’s a longer hug than most, and by the end of it, she’s feeling…calmer. 

“Rush of calm and happiness,” Sam says. “And now let’s go over this. The truck has a flat, which is getting fixed by Bucky, who is quicker than a repairman in this scenario. He will be here in half an hour. We can recruit some of the others to help with food prep on the simple stuff as long as we have gloves and sanitary instructions. Things will be okay.” 

Sharon’s not sure how Sam got her to calm down. She’s usually the one who has to grip a sink and come to terms with shaky hands and tears threatening to bubble over. 

She’s interested. But that’s pushed back by Bucky calling and saying the truck was back on the road and none of the teacakes were damaged. 

The wedding goes off without a hitch. No family drama, the cake was picture-perfect, and she turned to Sam at the end of the night after clean-up. 

“You’re quite the guy, Wilson,” she says, grinning. 

“Funny, I was about to say the same about you,” Sam responds. “You’re very interesting and I was wondering if you had time next week to schedule in a dinner, if I may be so forward.” 

“You may,” Sharon says. “Just please. No wedding food.” 

“Greasy and cheap then,” Sam responds, laughing. “What day works for you?” 

“I’ll give you my number and text you when I’m available,” Sharon says. “I expect you to text me.” 

“Your expectations will be exceeded then.” 

“Just how I like it.” 

(Their own wedding is the Best Ever. 

But Sharon may be biased.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay YES this is a wedding planner AU of course i love it a lot. Thanks for reading! I hope the rest of your day/night goes well!


End file.
